dragon_ball_and_naruto_twinversefandomcom-20200215-history
Beerus
Lord Beerus (ビルス, Birusu), also well-known as Beerus the Destroyer (破壊神ビルス, Hakaishin Birusu), is both a fictional character and deuteragonist from the Dragon Ball series created by Akira Toriyama. He is the God of Destruction of Universe 7, whose occupation is to maintain balance by destroying planets, in contrast to the Supreme Kai who create and preserve them. He is a purple cat-like alien seen wearing traditional Egyptian clothing and ornaments, and accompanied by his martial arts teacher and attendant, Whis. Beerus' twin brother is Champa, the God of Destruction of Universe 6. KSI made a music video about the character near the end of 2018. It had been stated that Beerus is a universe buster by Whis. Often seen destroying planets at a whim, Beerus' two sole desires are, being quite a gourmet, enjoying food he likes to eat and fighting opponents whom he considers to be worthy. The latter ultimately leads him to look for the Super Saiyan Gods, who turns out to be one of the Saiyans now living on Earth. Eventually, Goku, with the help of the other Saiyans, transforms into a Super Saiyan God and fights Beerus, just to be defeated by the God of Destruction. Having enjoyed the match, Beerus chose to spare both Goku and the Earth, saying that Goku was the second strongest opponent he ever faced; first being his caretaker and martial arts teacher, Whis. Beerus is the main antagonist of the God of Destruction Saga but becomes a tetartagonist to one of the main characters in later sagas. "Before any creation must come destruction!" :—Beerus. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Jason Douglas (English), Kōichi Yamadera (Japanese), Not Known (Arabic), Pello Lazkano (Basque), Not Known (Brazilian), Alfonso Vallès (Catalan), Not Known (Chinese), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Finnish), Bruno Magne (French), Oliver Stritzel (German), Konstantinos Kakkanas (Greek), Rani Alon (Hebrew), Not Known (Hungarian), Lorenzo Scattorin (Italian), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Norwegian), Jakub Szydłowski (Polish), Ricardo Spínola (Portuguese), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Manoon Raeungchuemeun (Thai), Marcelo Pissardini (Brazilian Portuguese), Manuel Solo (Castilian Spanish), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (European Portuguese), José Orozco (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish) Biography Appearance Beerus is a purple anthropomorphic cat with golden yellow eyes and large pointed ears. He is modeled after the 14-year-old cat currently living with Akira Toriyama, Debo, a Cornish Rex. In spite of developing a serious illness, and the vet declaring it didn’t have long to live, it miraculously got better on its own, and the vet said it might be some kind of demon. His form is hairless and while overall defined in built, he is very thin and bony. He is of a similar height to Goku, being slightly shorter, but his ears make him appear taller. He dons black, blue, and gold Egyptian-looking attire with the same white and orange diamond decorations as his mentor Whis. In the "Super Star Guide's" minicomic teasing Champa's appearance and his resemblance to Beerus, Beerus appears wearing Champa's clothing, and also being inflated by Whis to appear identical to Champa. * Hair/Fur Color: Purple * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Black (Irises), Golden Yellow (Scleras) * Age: Not Known * Birthday: 200+ million years before Age 778 * Height: Not Known * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Relationships Friends/Allies * Grand Zeno the Omni-King (superior) * Goku * Vegeta * Gowasu * Bulma Brief * Piccolo * Vados Family * Champa (Fraternal twin brother) * East Supreme Kai (life linked) * Whis (Attendant/Martial arts teacher) * Future Beerus (Alternate self) Neutral Rivals Enemies * Frieza * Zamasu * Quitela Powers and Abilities Powers ;Films As a God of Destruction, Beerus usually uses his power to destroy planets and its inhabitants, but he is strong enough to destroy entire solar systems with ease (as said by Whis when describing Beerus' might when angered). At a greatly suppressed level of power, Beerus completely dominates Super Saiyan 3 Goku in battle, rendering him unconscious with just a light chop to the neck and barely breathing. Afterwards, Goku mentions that not even a Fusion of himself and Vegeta would be enough to take down Beerus. With only a tiny percentage of his true power, Beerus effortlessly defeats Good Buu, Android 18, Tien Shinhan, Piccolo, Potential Unleashed Gohan (Ultimate Super Saiyan 2 in the original version), and Super Saiyan Gotenks. Even with a massive power boost, Super Saiyan 2 Vegeta's assault barely fazed Beerus, who swiftly defeated Vegeta with a simple forehead poke. Against Goku's Super Saiyan God power, the two seemed evenly matched, but Beerus eventually wins. Beerus also admits to Goku that there are indeed individuals in the various universes that are stronger than him, including his attendant/teacher Whis. It was later revealed by Whis that Beerus has in fact used not quite 70% of his full power, a feat he had not had to do in quite a while. In Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’, Whis asserts that with Goku and Vegeta's progress from training under him could challenge Beerus if they were to fight together. This was implied to be through fusion, as when talking about working with Goku, Vegeta states he did it only once before, much to his dislike. Beerus later shows worry of this, not wanting Vegeta to know that he authorized Planet Vegeta's destruction, meaning he might not be a match for the Saiyan prince in a rage empowered Super Saiyan Blue form. Goku also comments that Beerus is so powerful that a normal ki blast from him would be enough to wipe out both Goku and Vegeta in their base forms. Beerus is also feared by Frieza, who had trained for four months and became stronger than both Super Saiyan Blue Goku and Super Saiyan Blue Vegeta individually. ;Manga and Anime Beerus is easily able to destroy planets, he once tapped his nail and half of the planet was completely destroyed. He also destroyed a planet completely by letting a tiny bit of energy drop from his finger onto its surface. It is stated by the Supreme Kais that Beerus has enough power to destroy the entire universe if he was provoked enough - and it is again later implied that at full power, Beerus would destroy the entire universe. It is also stated by King Kai that Beerus is at a level "far beyond strong". Beerus is shown to also have immense speed, able to go from his temple to another planet located in another star system or galaxy in less than two minutes, making him able to cross great distances within space without Whis' help. According to Old Kai, however, Beerus was not as strong or evil as Majin Buu at the time the latter sealed him away. When Beerus fights against Goku on King Kai's planet, he is able to casually evade and/or block all of Goku's attacks even at Super Saiyan 3. When Beerus simply prepared to attacks, the mere gesture caused Goku to freeze and retreat momentarily from Beerus, realizing the danger. Likewise, a single outstretched finger was able to easily disperse Super Saiyan 3 Goku's Kamehameha. When Beerus finally attack, a simple finger flick launched Goku across the entire planet. Beerus then instantly knocked Super Saiyan 3 Goku with a simple tap at his shoulder (a neck-chop in the manga). After Goku was defeated, he stated that not even a fusion of himself and Vegeta would stand a chance against Beerus. When Beerus arrives at Bulma's birthday party, a mere glare at Vegeta restrains Vegeta into full paralysis. In a heavily suppressed level of power, he easily defeats retrained and defeated Gotenks (base in the anime, Super Saiyan 3 in the manga) with two fingers, twice pummeled aside Majin Buu and Ultimate Gohan, and repelled joint attack from Piccolo, Tien Shinhan, and Android 18 with a mere exertions of his ki. While Super Saiyan 2 Vegeta managed to land some mighty blows after his enraged power boost, Beerus quickly emerged unharmed. While defeating Vegeta, in the anime, Beerus admitted that he used 10% of his power, something he hadn't done in a long time. After Goku becomes a Super Saiyan God, he is able to hold his own against Beerus, and when Goku awakens the true power of Super Saiyan God, Beerus is forced to power up significantly, though not to his full power, to which after much resilience from Goku, Beerus eventually wins. Beerus battling full power Super Saiyan God Goku caused the universe to begin crumble from the enormous energy and sheer force of the blows they unleashed. In the anime, Beerus tells Whis he dragged things out to get Goku to show his power. Beerus stated that there is no one stronger than him in the universe. However, after his battle with Goku, Beerus tells Goku that Whis is his master and is stronger than him before leaving. Later, Whis states that in comparison to Beerus, Goku and Vegeta are merely trees while Beerus is the equivalent of his castle. In the anime version Universe 6 Saga, when Goku asked about Champa's power in comparison to his twin brother Beerus, Vados says it should be obvious from their respective builds, thus implying that Beerus is stronger. During another sibling scuffle, their destructive energy begins to destroy both the Sixth and Seventh Universe, requiring Whis and Vados to step in again as their clashing energy began turning everything around them into dust. While it remains unclear which brother is truly stronger, Beerus showed a clear advantage in sheer stamina and resilience, as after a long rock-paper-scissors fight, Champa's hand became very sore while Beerus remained unfazed. In the manga Beerus and Champa are shown fighting in a flashback, with Beerus appearing to have the advantage. In the anime, during the Tournament of Destroyers, Beerus still believes that he is stronger than Goku even after the Saiyan managed to use the Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken x10. He does, however, show some worry at the level of power Goku displays. In the anime "Future" Trunks Saga, while Goku believed that Zamasu would eventually surpass Beerus, Beerus rejected the statement, insisting that he is on a completely different level. He also claims that when a god kills someone, even another god, it will affect space-time as he expects Future Zamasu to be dead after killing the present one. While later proven true, it was revealed by Black revealed that his Time Ring protected him from annihilation once time and space had been altered. Toei went on to state Beerus killing Zamasu split the main timeline in half. Both Beerus and Whis were later shown to survive in Earth's inner core with no visible discomfort whatsoever. In the manga it is stated by Shin that Super Saiyan Blue Vegito - who easily overwhelmed Fused Zamasu - may be stronger than Beerus. It is noted in the anime Universe Survival Saga that Beerus is not the strongest warrior in all the universes as there is an individual besides the angels who is stronger than a God of Destruction. When Whis states that this individual's God of Destruction is stronger than Beerus himself, although Beerus retorts that he merely lost once in an arm-wrestling match against him. Beerus' power appears to be well-above Sidra's power as Beerus was effortlessly able to dispose of his Energy of Destruction by simply blowing on it. In the manga Universal Survival Saga, when irritated by the Oracle Fish declaring that in time Goku and Vegeta will each become true rivals for Beerus, the Destroyer decided to spar with Vegeta. Super Saiyan Blue Vegeta was able to excite Beerus but was still easily overwhelmed by him - with Beerus noting that a simple power up from Super Saiyan God would not be enough to beat him. Once Vegeta unleashed the Perfected Super Saiyan Blue state, he was able to pressure Beerus. When he solidly hit Beerus, the god became infuriated, and stopped holding back to instantly defeated Vegeta using a massive and powerful explosion attack. Later, during the Zeno Expo against all the Gods of Destruction, Beerus showed a slight advantage over the fellow Destroyers who all attacked him together. Despite being completely defensive to the group assault, Beerus skillfully and calmly dodge nearly all of their attacks through his automatic reaction training. While momentarily caught by the massive Mosco, with some effort Beerus forced his way out of the body hold. His speed proved great enough to deceive his enemies, slipping out of sight and launching Champa in to the air as a diversion. Once he got Arak, Champa, Sidra, Vermoud, and Giin together, he launched a Sphere of Destruction that was only countered by Sidra's barrier. Goku and Giin believed that had it not been for Sidra's defense, it would have surely defeated if not killed the five gods. Beerus takes down Rumush in combat and he and Quitela prove to be the last two Gods of Destruction standing, however before their final punches can hit each other the Great Priest stops their fight. As powerful and feared as Beerus has become in his eons as a deity, his power is not truly supreme, as he openly states that Whis, his martial arts teacher, is superior in power. Beerus' power also pales in comparison with Zeno, the supreme deity who rulers over all the universes and gods. Ironically, Beerus fears upsetting Zeno in a manner similar to how others fear Beerus himself. Beerus is also rightfully fearful of the Great Priest as shown when he immediately kneeled before his presence and quivered with fear when the Great Priest looked at him in an annoyed manner. Beerus' greatest vulnerability is the Supreme Kais of Universe 7. If all the active Supreme Kais were to die, then Beerus will die as well due to his life link with them. He therefore tries to ensure that no harm were to come to Shin, the only remaining active Supreme Kai of his universe, in any way possible as part of his duties. ;Statements by authors and guidebooks V-Jump notes that Beerus is without a doubt the strongest character in the history of the Dragon Ball franchise. The series' original author, Akira Toriyama, stated that Beerus was the strongest in the universe, and that there was nothing higher. However, this is disproven in Battle of Gods when Beerus reveals that his attendant and martial arts master, Whis, is stronger than him. Regardless, Beerus' power is in another dimension altogether in comparison to the non-godly Z Fighters. Toriyama stated that, in terms of power, Super Saiyan God Goku would be a 6, Beerus would be a 10, and Whis would be a 15. Toriyama also noted that Beerus could destroy the Supreme Kai's realm, which is 1/10th the size of Universe 7. Toriyama states in Dragon Ball Volume ‘F’ that Frieza is no match for Beerus no matter what he does, even after his training. According to the Dragon Ball Super rival danger scale, Beerus ranks as a nine out of twelve. In Goku's final usage of Ultra Instinct -Sign-, even Beerus thinks Goku could be stronger than him. ;Video Games In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, while sparring with Whis alongside the Future Warrior, Whis manages to playfully draw his symbol on Beerus' forehead without him noticing due to Whis' superior speed, causing Beerus to leave the battle in order to wash it off quickly as Whis had used a permanent marker. Beerus was unable to wash it off in time (this unlocked an alternate skin/skillset for Beerus). This seemingly proves Beerus' statements about his master being stronger than him. In Dragon Ball Fusions, Beerus is shown to be stronger than Great Ape Broly as he is able to effortlessly blast the giant Saiyan ape away with a ki blast after he recovers from his battle with Tekka's Team. Towa also flees with Mira when she notices Beerus' presence. While he is stronger than Ultra Pinich's Super Saiyan form, he is weaker than Golden Great Ape Ultra Pinich and Tekka's Ultra Fusion after they absorb a Super Spirit Bomb created by everyone present at the Timespace Tournament inside the Timespace Rift which temporarily makes them stronger than both Great Ape Pinich and Beerus. Abilities Physical Abilities Fighting Style Techniques and Moves Attacks * Flight – The ability to fly with the use of ki. * ''Ki'' Blast – The most basic form of energy wave. Beerus can fire ki blasts strong enough to destroy planets, as shown in Dragon Ball Heroes. * Possession Immunity and Mimicry – As a god, Beerus is immune to the effects of Demigra's Dark Magic, though it is shown that he is also able to mimic the technique's visual effects (glowing red eyes and aura) in order to give the appearance that he is under its control, allowing him to deceive the technique's user. * Poison Immunity – Shown only in the Dragon Ball Super manga's first chapter, Beerus is shown to have immunity to poisons. However in Xenoverse 2 he is shown to be susceptible to being poisoned by certain attacks indicating his immunity depends on the type of poison or his immunity only extends to poisons he has consumed (as he is known to possess a strong digestive system in the Xenoverse series). * Normal ki immunity – In Battle of Gods, Beerus claims that normal ki has absolutely no effect on a deity like himself. * Strong Digestive System - Thanks to his physiology, Beerus is capable of consuming even Chronoa's horrible cooking without becoming debilitated afterwards. Shown in Xenoverse 2 when Beerus ate some of Chronoa's Pudding which she tried to use to calm Beerus after the Future Warrior, Masked Saiyan, and Mira interrupted his fight with Goku. Beerus was only extremely displeased by its foul taste and could continue to fight, while Goku was put out of commission after consuming some. * Powerful Lungs – Thanks to his physiology, Beerus possesses powerful lungs, being even able to breathe in the stratosphere while fighting Super Saiyan God Goku. Thanks to this Beerus can survive in a vacuum for a decent period of time. Beerus also blew Sidra's Energy of Destruction off of a struggling Goku. * Longevity — Beerus possess extreme longevity, being, at the time of his encounter with Goku, over 75 million years old. In Xenoverse 2, Beerus even asserts to the Majin Future Warrior that he is older than the original Majin though it is unclear if he is under the impression that Majin Buu was created by Bibidi 5 Million years ago as Shin is or if he is aware of the truth that Majin Buu has existed since Time Immemorial though he does state that the original Majin came into existence in the ancient past (it should be noted that he apparently views the Majin Future Warrior and all Majin as simply incarnations of the original Kid Buu presumably due to them possessing Kid Buu's latent power through the Pure Majin form) and has lived in Universe 7 forever, and ever, and ever indicating he and by extension his twin brother may be even older than recorded history though it is unclear if this is true as both Champa and Beerus were originally mortals before becoming Gods of Destruction. * Life Link - Beerus and Shin's lives are linked to one another, meaning that if one of them dies, the other will die as well (in a manner very similar to Piccolo and Kami) in order to prevent an imbalance between the natural forces of creation and destruction that Beerus and Shin represent. * Tail Attack – Beerus attacks the opponent by hitting them with his tail, used against Super Saiyan God Goku when the Saiyan had him in a hold. * Divination – Beerus' is said to occasionally have prophetic dreams and has a prophetic vision of the original Super Saiyan God Yamoshi in the anime whose spirit later appeared during the Super Saiyan God ritual, however it is noted by Whis that his prophecies are rarely accurate. * Ultra Instinct - An extremely advanced ability taught to Beerus by Whis. This ability allows Beerus to automatically react to any danger without needing to be conscious of them. However, he has yet to perfect it as he can still be caught off guard. * Headshot – A physical technique where Beerus knocks his opponent away with a simple finger flick to the forehead. He uses this against Super Saiyan 3 Goku during their short confrontation on King Kai's planet. * Kiai – An invisible wave of ki that Beerus emits from his palm. Used against Mr. Buu. * Beerus' Counterattack – A counterattack where Beerus dodges the opponent's attack and delivers a hard chop from behind. Used against Android 18 on Earth. * Destruction before Creation - Beerus produces a sun-like aura sphere around his body then fires a purple energy wave at his opponent. Beerus tries to perform the technique after beating Oolong at Rock-Paper-Scissors only to be interrupted by Goku's appearance. * Pressure Point Attack – Beerus uses Pressure Point Attacks to render his opponents unconscious. He uses this on Super Saiyan 3 Goku during their confrontation of King Kai's planet, using chopsticks on Piccolo, and later on Vegeta. * Can You Keep Up? – A rush attack where Beerus quickly moves in front of the opponent and delivers a series of kicks. Used against Ultimate Gohan, Mr. Buu, and Super Saiyan Vegeta on Earth. * Double Axe Handle - A physical technique where Beerus cups his hands together and reels back, then slams his fists on the opponent. Used by Beerus in his fight with Super Saiyan God Goku, while trying to provoke Goku into showing more of his Super Saiyan God power. * Continuous Energy Bullet – A combination of many energy waves fired at a very rapid rate. Beerus uses an energy sphere barrage technique similar to Piccolo's Hellzone Grenade attack. Used against Goku. * God of Destruction's Wrath – Beerus glows purple then fires multiple ki blasts from his aura in all directions. Used in Battle of Gods by Beerus during his battle with Goku in the Underground Lake. * Beerus' Judgement – Beerus fires his God of Destruction Super Energy Sphere and then follows up with his Wrath of the God of Destruction. ** Sphere of Destruction – A huge energy sphere that resembles a yellow star. He uses this attack during his battle against Goku, while facing him above planet Earth. Called Beerus Ball by Akira Toriyama and in several video games. ** Wrath of the God of Destruction – He uses this attack during his battle against Goku in the movie, in order to increase the size of his God of Destruction Super Energy Sphere. * Sealing Spell – Beerus sealed the Old Kai into the Z Sword after an argument with him during one of their coordination meeting held every 1,000 years. * Enhanced Hearing - Thanks to his long ears, Beerus is able to overhear people even if they are far away from him and whispering. In Battle of Gods, it allows Beerus to overhear Yamcha and Oolong's plan on how Oolong will beat Beerus at Rock-Paper-Scissors, allowing Beerus to beat Oolong at the game, which Beerus points out after winning against Oolong. * Attack Altercation and Redirection – A technique where the user uses their ki to catch an opponent's attack, altering it, and then fires it again as their own attack back at them. Beerus used it to catch the strongest caveman's Fire Breath, turned it into a ball of fire and then shot it at the alien by pointing at him with his fingertip. * Paralyzing Gaze – Beerus narrows his eyes and stares at his foe, and due to his raw power the foe is rendered almost completely immobile. * Sneeze Blast - Due to Beerus' power, even a simple sneeze can produce a powerful energy blast capable of involuntarily destroying the two suns of Beerus' planet, according to Whis and would have likely killed Goku and Vegeta if they hadn't been able to dodge it when Beerus sneezed in Resurrection ‘F’. In Dragon Ball Super, Beerus' sneezes a Cataclysmic Orb that destroys a nearby planet. * Palm Energy Infusion Explosion – Beerus places his palm on the opponent, infusing yellow ki into them through his palm by having it cover their body as an aura, then he releases and the ki explodes, injuring his foe. * Energy Nullification – Beerus is able to void out energy and energy-using attacks by cancelling out their effects and rendering them harmless. Beerus used this ability during his fight with Goku, in which he negated a burst of energy created from a clash between the tremendous ki output of Goku and his own, which possessed enough energy to destroy the entire universe. * Hakai - As the God of Destruction, Beerus possess the ability to destroy anything, which includes Gods and ghosts. By extending one of his hands, with his four main fingers straight up and his thumb crossing his palm horizontally, Beerus can cause his target to disintegrate into nothing regardless of who or what it is, without any effort or waste of energy. In the film Battle of Gods, Beerus hints Destruction by turning an egg into dust with a simple touch. He uses this technique to destroy Zamasu and Dr. Mashirito. ** Energy of Destruction - The Power of Destruction manifested as energy. * Cataclysmic Orb – A ki ball that is similar to an atom, which Beerus fires by physically hitting it. The attack is said to be uncatchable and uncrushable, so Goku had to destroy it with a ki blast. Beerus uses this against Goku in Earth's stratosphere in an attempt to destroy Earth. Beerus can also produce them involuntarily via sneezing. * Cloning – Beerus is capable of creating at least twelve clones of himself in order to aid him in battle against an opponent. * Rebirth Kamehameha S – A special ability used by Beerus in Dragon Ball Heroes. It adds power to Goku's Kamehameha Rebirth. * Explosive Wave – Beerus is able to use this technique in Dragon Ball: Zenkai Battle. Also appears as one of his Evasive Skills in Xenoverse 2. * Full Power Energy Blast Volley - An Continuous Energy Bullet used by Beerus as one of his Ultimate Skills in Xenoverse. * Full Power Energy Wave - A powerful energy wave fired from his right hand. One of Beerus' Ultimate Skills in Xenoverse 2. * Afterimage - After the 1.09.00 Update in Xenoverse 2 this Super Skill can be added to his custom skillset after being purchased in Partner Customization. ** Afterimage Strike – One of Beerus' Super Skills in the Xenoverse series. After the 1.09.00 Update in Xenoverse 2 it can be added to his custom skillset after being purchased in Partner Customization. ** Super Afterimage - A more advanced version of the Afterimage technique used by various characters in Xenoverse 2. After the 1.09.00 Update in Xenoverse 2 it can be added to his custom skillset after being purchased in Partner Customization. * God of Destruction's Rampage - A rush technique used by Beerus as one of his Super Skills in Xenoverse. Beerus attacks the opponent in succession while shrouded in a blue aura, which blocks attacks using stamina. * Ki Explosion - A Explosive Wave variation that can be more prolonged using ki. After the 1.09.00 Update in Xenoverse 2 this Super Skill can be added to his custom skillset after being purchased in Partner Customization. ** Super Ki Explosion - An Ultimate Skill variation of the Ki Explosion. After the 1.09.00 Update was officially in Xenoverse 2 it can be added to his custom skillset after being purchased in Partner Customization. * Dancing Parapara - Unused voice lines in Xenoverse 2 indicate that Beerus can use the Dancing Parapara Super Skill. * God of Destruction - A passive Skill used by Beerus that grants 30% extra damage to his attacks in Dragon Ball Fusions. He shares this skill with his brother Champa indicating it likely represents their official status as Gods of Destruction and can be inherited by Beerus' EX-Fusions. * Capricious - A passive skill used Beerus that causes his stats to change with every turn in Dragon Ball Fusions. * Fusion - Beerus can perform different types of Fusion in Dragon Ball Fusions. ** EX-Fusion - An unnatural Fusion technique created by Capsule Corporation through Bulma's development of the Metamo-Ring. ** Five-Way Fusion - As a member of Tekka's Team, Beerus can use this fusion technique developed by the Ginyu Force that allows five people to fuse. * Power Suppression Wave Immunity & Sensing - As a god, Beerus is immune to having his power sealed by the waves produced by the power suppression wave machine invented by Dr. Gero and activated by Android 21 in FighterZ. He however can also sense the waves despite them having no effect on him. * Soul Sensing - In FighterZ, Beerus is able to sense the human soul linked to Goku by Android 16. Feats Strength level * Destroyed two of the suns by just sneezing. * Easily overpowered Super Saiyan 3 Goku while heavily suppressed and knocked him out easily. * Destroyed half of a planet by just tapping a table. * In his clash with Goku he was shaking all of Universe 7 (not breaking, shaking), including the Afterlife and Kaioshin realm * Created shockwaves that disintegrated a planet and destroyed an asteriod field. * Whis and Vados stated that Beerus and Champa must never fight each other, otherwise it would annihilate both the Sixth and Seventh Universes Speed * Crossed thousands of light years in two seconds. * Easily dodges lightning. Durability * Tanks strikes from Majin Buu. Skill * Whis stated that comparing Beerus' power to Goku and Vegeta's (The two having just obtained God ki) was like comparing a castle to a tree. * Was able to knock out Piccolo with a pair of chopsticks. * Almost killed Arale Norimaki, who fought SSB Goku without even trying. Goku also stated that Arale's gags would not work on Beerus. Miscellaneous Skills Transformations Fury :Main article: Rage Mode In Dragon Ball Heroes, The aura produced by Beerus's anger is treated as a transformation. Just like in the movie, in this state his purple aura appears and he has a sinister look on his face. This state is introduced in the third mission of the God Mission series (GDM3). Fusions Whirus :Main article: Whirus This is the EX-Fusion of Beerus and Whis. It made its debut in Dragon Ball Fusions. Gorus :Main article: Gorus This is the EX-Fusion of Goku and Beerus. It made its debut in Dragon Ball Fusions. Kibeer Kai :Main article: Kibeer Kai This is the EX-Fusion of Kibito Kai and Beerus. It made its debut in Dragon Ball Fusions. Weaknesses * Is quite moody and lazy. * Champa Equipment Gadgets Weapons Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past Early Life Synopsis ''Dragon Ball'' Gods of the Universe Saga Battles Canon * Beerus vs. Champa * Beerus vs. Frieza * Beerus vs. Humanoid Insect Aliens * Beerus vs. Chief Moginaian (Battle Mode) * Beerus vs. Goku (Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 2/Super Saiyan 3) * Beerus vs. Gohan and Good Buu * Beerus vs. Gotenks (Base/Super Saiyan 3) * Beerus vs. Android 18, Tien Shinhan, and Piccolo * Beerus vs. Vegeta (Base/Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 2) * Beerus vs. Goku (Base/Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan God) * Beerus vs. Champa * Beerus (Monaka costume) vs. Goku * Beerus vs. Zamasu * Beerus vs. Vegeta (Super Saiyan Blue/Perfected Super Saiyan Blue) * Beerus vs. Champa * Beerus vs. Dr. Mashirito (Ghost) * Beerus vs. Iwan vs. Jerez vs. Mule (Mosco) vs. Quitela vs. Arak vs. Champa vs. Liqueur (Base/Nine-Tails) vs. Sidra vs. Rumush vs. Vermoud vs. Giin Non-Canon * Beerus vs. Goku (Super Saiyan 3) * Beerus (Rage Mode) vs. Good Buu * Beerus (Rage Mode) vs. Android 18, Tien Shinhan, and Piccolo * Beerus vs. Good Buu and Gohan (Potential Unleashed) * Beerus vs. Vegeta (Super Saiyan) * Beerus vs. Gotenks (Base/Super Saiyan) * Beerus vs. Vegeta (Super Saiyan 2) * Beerus vs. Goku (Super Saiyan God/Base/Super Saiyan) Events Canon Non-Canon List of characters destroyed by Beerus * Dinosaurs - Beerus claims to have killed the dinosaurs living on Earth after they had angered him. Some of them, however, managed to survive Beerus' wrath, as dinosaurs continue to live on Earth in modern times. * Unnamed Insect Aliens - All of them were killed when Beerus destroyed their home planet. * Chief Moginaian - Killed along with his entire species when Beerus destroyed his home planet. * Moginaians - Killed when Beerus destroyed their home planet. * Zamasu - Destroyed by Beerus' Hakai, preventing him from killing Gowasu and stealing Goku's body to become Goku Black (Goku Black however continues to exist due to his Time Ring). * Dr. Mashirito's ghost - Destroyed by Beerus' Hakai, resulting in Dr. Mashirito's soul being destroyed, effectively erasing the mad scientist from existence. Early Versions Anime and Manga Differences Gallery Translation and Dub Issues Theme songs Other Appearances Other Media Merchandise Video Games Playable Appearances * Dragon Ball Heroes * Dragon Ball: Zenkai Battle * Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z * Dragon Ball: Ultimate Swipe * Dragon Ball Xenoverse * Dragon Ball Discross * Dragon Ball Z: Extreme Butōden * Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle * IC Carddass Dragon Ball * Dragon Ball Fusions * Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 * Dragon Ball FighterZ * Dragon Ball Legends Enemy Appearances Support Appearances Non-Playable Appearances See also Etymology * In accordance to the original concept for this character, his name in Japanese, Birusu (ビルス), is also a pun on "virus" (ビールス; also German pronunciation). However, the series' original author, Akira Toriyama, thought his name is a pun on the alcoholic beverage, "beer". The pun continues with Whis, the Universe 6 God of Destruction Champa and his attendant Vados. * In accordance to the original concept for this character, his name in Japanese, Birusu (ビルス), is also a pun on "virus" (ビールス; German pronunciation). However, the series' original author, Akira Toriyama, thought his name is a pun on the alcoholic beverage, "beer". The pun continues with Whis, the Universe 6 God of Destruction Champa and his attendant Vados. External links * Beerus Wikipedia * Beerus Dragon Ball Wiki Notes & Trivia * Beerus was first referenced in the manga chapter "The Zeta Sword" and the episode "Out From the Broken Sword". However, Old Kai claims that the person who sealed him did so for being afraid of him, not because of a discussion. * It should be noted that Beerus is not evil, his title as "God of Destruction" is merely a job-description. I.e. He has the absolute authority to destroy whatever he wants in order to keep balance in the universe, which is necessary. This is the main reason why Goku does not despise him. * Beerus' physical design also takes some inspiration from Ancient Egyptian deities, notably Seth and Sekhmet. Seth is a humanoid with a jackal-like head who is the god of desert, storms, darkness, evil, strength, winds, war, conflict and chaos in ancient Egyptian culture. Sekhmet is a humanoid with a lioness head who is the Egyptian Goddess of fire, vengeance, healing medicine, and she carried out divine punishment, such as destroying things, and sending out plagues. In addition to sharing the same position as Sekhmet, Beerus is a felid like her. * The scriptwriter Yūsuke Watanabe originally envisioned Beerus as a villainous character who infects people with evil and was the one who gave the Saiyan race their ruthless characteristics. Also, Beerus originally looked like a lizard, but Toriyama changed his design entirely. * Beerus was going to fight the Z Fighters with a spoon or fork, but the Battle of Gods animation director Tadayoshi Yamamuro thought it would be hard for him to fight like that, so he suggested switching it to chopsticks. * Beerus claimed he wiped the dinosaurs out on Earth, but in the Dragon Ball universe, dinosaurs still thrive on planet Earth. In fact, a dinosaur can briefly be seen during Beerus' fight with Super Saiyan God Goku in the film Battle of Gods in which Beerus' originally made the claim (before his fight with Goku), directly contradicting his earlier statement in the film. ** One possible explanation for this discrepancy may be explained by Arale Norimaki's use of the Time Slipper in Dr. Slump to prevent the dinosaurs from going extinct. Thus, it is possible that Beerus destroyed them as he had claimed, however, Arale managed to bring some back from the past into modern times explaining their presence in the Dragon Ball series. * Beerus is one of the few characters to have brought out genuine fear in Vegeta. The others were Frieza and Broly. * In the anime, at first, both Goku and Future Trunks mistook Whis as Universe 7's God of Destruction because Whis' appearance is more "godlike" than Beerus'. * While most fights in Dragon Ball Super are much faster in pace, lasting two episodes at most, the fight between Super Saiyan God Goku and Beerus is the longest in the anime which takes up to five episodes. * Whis said that Beerus once lost an arm-wrestling against one of the other Gods of Destruction. In Chapter 28 of the Dragon Ball Super manga, it was revealed that the one who won against him was Universe 4's God of Destruction, Quitela. * Curiously, in Battle of Gods and Resurrection ‘F’, Beerus appears to behave in a more polite, sociable, respectful and patient fashion with others, whereas in Dragon Ball Super, he seems to behave in the opposite fashion. * Beerus is the only main antagonist of a saga whose power is greater than that of main antagonists from the later sagas. Category:Characters